


Crack Carnival

by genderfluidslytherin



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, GAYYYY hahaha I love gay people, M/M, Street Performers, This is bad writing, agh fuckkkkkkk, at a carnival, dude im sorry, idk I hope that everyone like not mad, if you're reading this you've mad a great mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidslytherin/pseuds/genderfluidslytherin
Summary: Kobra is gay. Cherri is gay. Party is gay. Everyone is gay.Imagine if Danger Days and street performers had a baby.You're welcome.Also if you're a transphobic fuck off.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), mikey/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crack Carnival

Wiping the makeup off his face, Gee sighed because for today Party Poison was gone.

Lucky though, his boyfriend was not. 

Frank Iero, he thought, toes curling, smile blooming, the biggest sweetheart in the city that never sleeps. 

Tonight, they would go to the carnival, but only if Frank wasn’t too scared of the trapeze artist. 

Last time they had gone, Frank had stared at her until his mouth dried out, and ever since he wouldn’t go near the big tent. 

His fear then extended past the big tent, when he saw someone fall off a big swing or some shit.

“C’mon, Frankie, please,” Gee had begged, “I promise it won’t take all that long.”

He would take some convincing, but he would come around, he always did for Gee.

Sliding up to Frank, Gee hugged him from behind.

“Let’s go to the carnival,” he whispered in his ear, “it won’t take that long.”

“No, Gee, listen, we’ve been over this. No carnival,” Frank said, shaking the gay off of him.

“Please,” Gee pouted.

“Fine, but only if you go with me to Mean Girls.”

“Yes, but only as Party Poison. I can’t go about disgracing the Way family name that way.”

“Yah, your brother already does that.”

Gerrard slapped Frank, “why the actual fuck am I in love with you!”

“Hormones.”

“I’m 21 you fucker! I can legally fucking drink, and you think that hormones are my fucking problem?”

“No, I think I am,” Frank smirked.

Flopping dramatically on the couch, Gee was later quoted to have said, “God I hate being gay,” and then after a long pause, “Frank get over here and hug me.”  
“I love you too dickhead.”

“Whore.”

“Only for you,” Frank winked. 

Gee blushed, “Shush, we have to go to the carnival now.”

“And see lots of wonderful, kind carnies,” Frank grumped. 

“maybe Desmelda’s still there,” Gee teased, winding around Frank, “just so you can declare your undying love.”

“God no, Gee, god no.”

“Fine, but we’re leaving now to go to the carnival, “Gee said looking Frank up and down, “Why are you still Fun Ghoul?”

“Darlin, I told you. I hate carnivals. And if they recognized me, I would have that horrible ringmaster chasing me all night.”

Holding his hand Gee gently pulled Frank towards the entrance. “C’mon babe it won’t take that long, and I promise if he tries to flirt with you I will kick his ass.”

Rolling his eyes Frank surrenders, “I swear to god, darling you cannot do this.”

“Oh yes I can, and I already am.”

Strolling up to the ticket booth, Frank groaned internally. He would never hear the end of this if he didn’t go on the godamned death trap.

“Two tickets please,” Gee says, pointing towards Frank.

The man behind the counter gives them a weird look and pops his bubble gum.

Taking the two tickets in hand, Frank sighs and shells out 5 dollars.

“How long is the ride?” 

Tilting his head, the man smiles, “As long as you want. Here there are no limits.” 

Stepping onto the ride, the two men held each other. Neither had gone on the Musical Swings before and to be quite frank, Frank didn’t want to go on the ride. He was doing this for Gee, and only for Gee.

Among the children they sat, in a simple 2-seater with chains binding them to the seats. 

“Ready Frankie?” Gee asked.

Frank nervously grinned at Gee, squeezed his hand, and uttered what he thought to be his last words, “Ready as always Gee.”

The seats lifted off the ground, and Frank gasped. 

“Who the hell designed this?!”, he screeched. 

“Someone amazing,” Gee shouted in reply, “look, there’s Mikey! Wait, is he with someone?”

“He’s with that punk-ass brat, Cherri; Gee, you should know that.”

“Well excuse me, I’m so sorry if I don’t know who my brother is making out with 24 hours a day.” Rolling his eyes, Gee shut up and kissed Frank.

Leaning into each other, the carnival passing under them, they fell in love all over again. 

Braking away from Gee, Frank smiled. 

“Listen, Gee, I have no idea why you did that, but you should do that a lot more often,” he said.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Gee said, pulling in Frank again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh fuck y'all I'm sorry about grammar and shit like that. agh I'm gay


End file.
